


[podfic of] Seasons Of My Life, by sunsetmog

by TheOneCalledEli



Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cheese, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, Sheep, biscuits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneCalledEli/pseuds/TheOneCalledEli
Summary: Podfic of Seasons Of My Life by sunsetmogAuthor Summary-Time passes, seasons change. Gheorghe stays and Johnny learns to make a space for him. The future beckons.
Relationships: Gheorghe Ionescu/Johnny Saxby
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic of] Seasons Of My Life, by sunsetmog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Talahui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Seasons Of My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269618) by [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog). 



[](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Cover%20Art/Seasons%20Of%20My%20Life%20cover%20art.png)

To listen, [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Seasons%20Of%20My%20Life.mp3) to stream or right click + 'save link as' to download an mp3. To listen to an alternate edit without any musical interludes [click HERE](https://theonecalledeli.parakaproductions.com/Audio/01%20Seasons%20Of%20My%20Life%20\(no%20music\).mp3). Many thanks to [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/profile) for graciously hosting me. 

Thank you [sunsetmog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/pseuds/sunsetmog) for having a [ Blanket Permission Statement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmog/profile)! 

This was recorded as an [ITPE](https://twitter.com/ITPE_mod) gift for [_talahui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talahui/pseuds/Talahui). I hope that my imperfect pronunciation of names doesn't ruin the listening experience for you, and that you can otherwise enjoy a lovely bit of rural slice of life fic. 

Constructive criticism is always welcome, as is a quick comment and/or kudos to show that somebody liked it! :) 


End file.
